Addictive Dreams
by Gold Cherries
Summary: The war rages on between the Empire and the Universe. Earth destroyed, Bulma works tirelessly to overthrow the Saiyans under the name of the Blue Scientist. After an unlikely event Bulma meets the Saiyan Prince in her dreams. Vegeta is addicting yet infuriating and Bulma struggles between love and stopping Saiyan rule. Including hiding her son, the Saiyan heir from his father. BxV
1. Hot mistakes

**Addictive Dreams**

 _The war rages on between the Empire and the Universe. Earth destroyed, Bulma works tirelessly to overthrow the Saiyans under the name of the Blue Scientist. After an unlikely event Bulma meets the Saiyan Prince in her dreams. Vegeta's addicting yet infuriating and Bulma struggles between love and protecting the weak and her son from the Saiyan race. BxV_

* * *

 **Rating: M** – For Sexual Themes and Swearing

 **A/N:** Based in AU world, where Earth was destroyed and Planet Vegeta survived. Saiyans remain the sworn enemy of earthlings which poses an issue when things get complicated between Bulma and the Saiyan Prince

 **Author:** Gold Cherries

 **Arc:** Bulma and Vegeta

* * *

"Now where did I put that screwdriver?" A woman dug beneath the long metal table, in the small, rather cold room. Bulma grinned when slender fingers curled around the object in question, lifting it up in success. She cupped it between her palms and dropped back into her seat. She couldn't wait to finish this!

Bulma hummed, the small cube lit up in her hands and she cocked her head to the side, studying the trinket intently, a smirk tilting her lips.

"What are you so happy about Bulma?" A warm voice queried.

She giggled and spun, holding the invention out to the slender green alien. The male took a step back. "It's a Ki distributor, Valiis. With this I can not only imitate ki signatures but also eliminate others. It will be really effective in ground battle. Particularly against those species that can sense Ki like the Saiyans."

The amber eyed alien gave a wane smile, looking distinctly uncomfortable "I thought only elite saiyans could sense ki?"

Bulma shrugged, placing her new creation down on the silver bench top. "Oh, First class can too and who knows, maybe even some of Third class. Either way it'll benefit the planets as they always send one high ranked Saiyan in a party." She watched the expressions on her friends face, the Makateeian was rubbing his arm looking away from her, those gold eyes of his slanted. Augh now what was his problem?

"Did you ever...wish that you had just settled down somewhere? Been happy? You know they'll kill you if you're ever found." Valiis said.

Bulma's nose curled, snorting "And let them continue obliterating innocent planets and species? Not while I breathe." She focused back on the invention before her, biting her lower lip when hearing the man sigh behind her.

When Valiis left her shoulders relaxed.

Bulma rubbed her brow, a headache hiding there. It was sweet Valiis worried for her, of course her life goal hadn't been to lead a war against the Saiyan Empire. But what could she do…just give up? Earth was already dead. Her life now was this small metal cubicle, surrounded by her inventions, and coordinating with others across the universe. She'd settle down when this war was over.

Not before.

 **OoOoO**

The saiyan prince snarled, slamming his fist into a guard, irritated when he didn't receive any pleasure from the action as one would expect. That stupid...STUPID fucking scientist had wrecked 'another' raid.' It was not that they really needed new seeds, the planet Vegeta-sei was flourishing with resources. It was the fact Frieza had wanted a particular plant. Yet when a crew had landed, they were not even able to find a civilisation to obtain the seeds from. They had been lucky to find two stray harvesters and they hadn't even know what the saiyans had been talking about. How could an entire planet somehow become invisible in less than a month? Was there a new technology they weren't aware of?

Had to be that man's fault, the bastard of a scientist that enjoyed making his life hell. The Cold Empire was not to be messed with. Vegeta-sei needed to meet the demands of King Cold and his egotistical sons Cooler and Frieza if they wanted to survive. His people were suffering in this war, the deaths and Vegeta-sei's secret affliction, made not only his father, but also him desperate that King Cold did have a solution as he promised. Frieza had no honour, so he expected it all to be a lie, but there was no other option, without help his race was going to die out.

Vegeta sneered at the pitiful crumpled heap of a soldier at his booted feet. Third class...they were all so weak.

"Prince Vegeta!" A voice cried out, the cheerful tone made the royal give a grunt and he spun around to cross his arms over his red and black armour.

"Kakarot." Vegeta acknowledged. He forgot, all other third class 'except' for this blundering idiot were weak.

Karkarot chuckled, rubbing the back of his head, "I'm sorry Prince, your Father is calling for you to appear in the council room."

He rolled his eyes, "Then come Kakarot, we don't have all day. What is it about?"

The taller saiyan winced, "I forgot to ask Sire sorry."

"Fantastic." Vegeta's booted feet making sharp clicks in the large empty stone hall as they walked.

Five minutes later the two saiyans had reached a tall black stone door; the prince pushed it open with little effort, leaving Kakarot to follow behind him. His father not even glancing at the addition, everyone long accustomed to Vegeta's childish bodyguard trailing him around the palace.

"What is it Father? A war? Has Frieze given new orders? That scientist issued any new threats?"

The King shook his head, eyes scanning old writings before him, flicking his hand to order his son to draw closer. "Nothing as extravagant as that my son. Just a promise to fulfil."

"What sort of promise?" Vegeta demanded, crossing his arms as leant back, annoyed by the discussion already.

"Freiza was displeased with our failure on gaining those plants, I had to pay the Empire quite a lot of credits for that."

"Tch."

"Anyway I have been told if we deliver the scientist to him this year, he will forgive us. Else I am to give him two hundred of our children."

"Two hundred!" Vegeta spluttered. "No, we barely have children now due to that damned virus, you can't give him our youth. It is bad enough we shipped out thousands, forty years ago to destroy planets, most never recovered."

The king raised a brow, "I'm aware son. It is luck indeed that we managed to convince Freiza to give you back, but we can't do nothing. The survival of our race is in doubt. Can we find that scientist or not?"

"I'll find him." Vegeta growled, "Just wait and see."

Vegeta stalked out the throne room, Kakarot trailing behind.

Two hundred children stolen…rage bubbled up inside. Vegeta remembering the years locked away inside a ship's hull, the endless training, the lack of parental input. That was not going to happen to other saiyan brats.

 **OoOoO**

"What is it?" Bulma queried, turning over the small orb.

"It's a very special prize." An old alien said chuckling. At what Bulma wasn't sure.

Sceptical Bulma held the glass ball up to the light. "Uh huh. How exactly?"

"It gives the owner a nightly event, I promise it'll be money weeell spent. Of course it'll only work if you have a need in you. If you're content it would be pointless to buy dear."

Bulma grinned, "This isn't some drug or something is it?"

"Of course not! It's old technology. Surely you've heard of it before, all the women of our race buy one at some point."

"Oh really?" Puzzled Bulma stared at it, "Explain why again."

"The event. The dream, if you're lucky much more."

Bulma considered the glass sphere, a smile tugging at her lips. .It sounded like some romance…illusion or girly piece for the feminine members of this society. She thought about her small three meter by six metre room, the hard bunk and mass of technology and experiments surrounding her each day, compared to her past life on Earth. Going on dates with boys, laughing, shopping, painting her nails and relaxing back in bubble baths.

Bulma pouted, she hadn't done anything feminine for a long time. "How does it work?"

The older lady smiled. "You tell it your name and place it beside your bed, with a low light on in the room and you go to sleep. That's it. It'll activate an event if your mental waves are right."

Bulma giggled, "Ok, I'll buy it," She dug into her pocket and pulled out the slightly pricey cost of the bauble, nodding to the woman before heading off holding it between her palms happiness flickering in her eyes.

Oooh if this was a sexy Mills and Boons mental movie, she couldn't wait!

That night Bulma pulled on a soft night dress, sitting down in the low lit room, to nurse the glass ball in her hands, feeling somewhat silly, whatever this was it'd be a cheap trick or some weird story, but still she hadn't done something so exciting in what felt years. Lifting the glass up to her lips she spoke.

"Bulma Briefs." She whispered.

Pulling the glass away she jolted when it exploded with soft pink light. She stared at it, worrying her lower lip, smiling at the same time.

Interesting. After this she'd have to dissemble it and work out, what the go was.

Placing it next to her bed, Bulma lay down staring at the twisting light inside, time passed and eventually she yawned and slipped into sleep.

 **OoOoO**

It felt cold, Bulma sighed moving, grimacing at the hardness beneath her, eyes flicking open to find she was laying out on a shimmering dark floor. Bulma jerked up, looking around herself, her eyes wide, it was dark. What she did know though, was that this was NOT, her room.

Slowly she climbed up to her feet looking around, the ceilings were massive, stretching high above, engraved with odd shapes that were vaguely familiar to her. It looked like an alien bedroom a big, rich ornate one.

The tall, open window caught her attention however and she stepped across the floor, the marble cool against the soles of her bare feet. Frozen in disbelief at the landscape before her, the sky was black the horizon red tinged, there were two moons, and across the surroundings were lights dotted in what appeared domed structures, with big forests and lakes.

It was breathtaking.

"Wow." She whispered. "It's beautiful."

"What are you doing here?" The rough words had her heart jump and she spun. Pupils dilating at the person before her.

Dressed in long black pants and nothing else, the man was like a greek god, olive and muscular, harsh facial features dark heated eyes.

"You're way better than the view." She got out. It having clicked to her, that crystal must give erotic dreams, it certainly picked her type, bad guy and drop dead sexy all in one.

The man's head had tilted, but suspicion was heavy in his gaze.

She stepped forward, slowly approaching the man, "Can I touch you?" Bulma asked. It had been some time since she'd paid attention to men, she felt somehow free knowing this was all just a fantasy.

Reaching out she let her palm land on the stranger's chest, the other having flinched, the heat spilling into her at the contact.

"You're really hot." Bulma admitted, voice low, sliding both hands up and over his torso, to his shoulders as she stepped right up close, looking up into the dark eyes.

"What are you doing?" The question held slight disbelief, "Have you lost your mind? I'm a prince, I'm not about to play with some fool."

Sheesh you'd think her dream men would be a bit more flattering.

She chuckled, reaching up to trace her finger down the angular cheek bone and the tensely set mouth, eyes flickering playfully. "Why not? Bulma breathed, "It's just a dream, it's not real. Can't a Prince have fun? I know I want to."

There is was, the hesitancy that flashed in the obsidian eyes, she leant up to press her lips to the man's, dragging her mouth slowly along his jaw, her tongue coming out briefly. "Please?" She whimpered, between pecks. Her hands slipped up and into the thick black hair, scraping over his scalp. Surprised at how the man shuddered, groaning at the act.

She hid a giggle as she nibbled along his shoulder, "You're not gonna touch me?" Bulma complained, one hand slid down the immobile dream man's back, enjoying the closeness and the heat soaking into her through the thin night dress.

Her words were followed by a mutter and she was abruptly lifted and carried to the bed to be tossed out across the soft comforter, the male crawling over her. His eyes dark and he slowly pushed her clothing to her hips, strong hands sliding up over her calves, knees and thighs.

"Why the fuck am I dreaming about bloody aliens." The man hissed more to himself. "Blue hair…"

Bulma stretched out across the bed, eyes heated coaxing him to play a bit more.

Her wish more than fulfilled when the saiyan lay out over her, hands massaging over her body, her dress soon torn and he was lapping and nipping over her frame, seeming impatient and curious.

Bulma jolted after a while, "Ow." She got out, "OW what are you doing?!" She spluttered, the guy was biting her. Actually biting her fricking hard.

"Shush woman." The man purred.

Hands massaged and occasionally pinched, the dream man though was biting more and more, moving down over her stomach, tasting, licking up the blood that would occasionally spill.

Underwear gone, the other moved down buried between her legs, Bulma's skin vividly pink as she lay there pleasure rolling through her at the sensations, her legs hanging over the man's shoulders.

The biting soon forgiven at how good she was feeling.

Moaning a hand entwined through the black hair, this had to have been the best gimmick she'd brought in her entire life she decided.

Her lips parting in a soft cry when she actually came, hearing the man laugh at her in the awkward position, but seeming to delight in making her come again and again, by the fourth time, she was a panting mess, her blue hair spread out on the blankets, a sheen of sweat covering her body. Whimpering a little when he moved back over her, he was grinning this smug way that was actually rather annoying, his finger sliding into her mouth so he could part her lips, apparently liking the control.

Bulma nipped at it, seeing his eyes darkening with desire. Confusion spilt through her when she felt something soft slide over her leg, she shuddered, shifting a little, feeling it again. "What's that?"

"Hm?"

"Oh nothing," Bulma smiled, "You are perfect you know that."

He smirked, "Obviously."

Before she could become huffy about his attitude, Bulma felt him position himself.

A strange feeling ran over her as she stared into the lust touched eyes above, this felt far more real than any dream or fantasy in her life. So real, her eyes shut and she gasped as he slid into her, hands lifting to grasp the man's upper arms.

"Spirits." The other groaned.

Bulma yelped as a band of steel constricted tight around her thigh, the woman winced reaching down to the pain, touching something soft and furry. She yanked her hand back, barely able to think. Tail. Her mind screamed, staring at the man above as he begun to move, it sent her body on fire, pleasure spilling through her.

Saiyan.

She was fantasizing about being screwed by the enemy, her most hated species?!

It sickened her, but she couldn't stop how she physically felt, and right now that was good. Really, really good.

Bulma told herself to forget about it, instead clinging onto the strong warrior as he rode her. Their breaths broken only by her random whimpers and yelps, when the alien clutched at her too hard or bit too deep.

Everything fading in the sex to just the man's eyes and the things he'd whisper, how fucking beautiful she was, how good she tasted.

It was an immense turn on. At the end though, Bulma felt the man press his mouth into her throat.

She shuddered, feeling that he was going to release and he did, the alien growling before opening his mouth and then bit into her throat viciously. Bulma's lips parted in an agonised scream, battling to get free, consciousness flicking in and out, but she was kept close beneath the man, as he drunk her blood, soon lapping at the bite.

She lay there dizzy until he finally pulled away, pulling her over to be cuddled close, their bodies still joined, her leg laid out over his hip as she shakily breathed.

Damn old lady had been a sadistic. Who included that into a damn sex fantasy? She inwardly grumbled.

"Woman." The man's voice husky, tilting her chin up, so they could look at each other. "What's your name?"

"Name?" She whispered. Weird for a dream to ask you your name. "Mm it's Bulma."

He smirked, "What a foolish name."

She rolled her eyes, "Oh and what's your name then?"

He snorted, pressing their foreheads together, "Vegeta. How you could get into the palace and not know that, shocks me."

Bulma sighed, nose crinkling, before blue eyes snapped open.

Vegeta.

She gasped and jerked up, disconnecting their bodies and the warm hold she'd been in.

"Prince Vegeta?!"

Bulma currently horrified. Her sworn enemy, the destroyer of her planet. Was this for real, she'd fucking fantasized about sleeping with that arsehole?

The saiyan snarled, sitting up tail flicking side to side. Bulma abruptly jerked back onto his lap, being wrapped up in his arms.

"Who did you think it was? Some third class?"

"I….this is a horrible dream, I'm over it now. I thought this was great, but throwing in Prince Vegeta? Change your name or something."

"What?" The word irritated.

"Go on. This is my dream, call yourself something else. As if Prince Vegeta would be as hot as you are."

Black eyes were slits now. "Listen woman." The man hissed, grasping her chin. "I've fucking mated you, I'm not some dream. How could what just happened be a dream? Are you cracked in the head?!"

"It **is** a dream. I brought it from a shop. So don't lecture me you arsehole."

Vegeta was gaping now.

"So I'm ending this now. Did you hear me?!" She cried to the ceiling, "Now. I want it over now!"

Nothing happened.

Bulma snarled.

"Goodnight?"

Nothing.

"The End."

Vegeta snorted, "You're mad."

"N-No…ah Bulma Briefs."

Nothing.

Her mind raced and then something clicked and she smirked. "Prince Vegeta future ruler of Vegeta-sei"

In that second everything faded into black. Bulma gasping as she sat up, shaking vividly. Remembering how she'd whispered her name at the start, so the other persons to end it? Was it that simple?

"But what the hell was that?!" She snarled picking up the glass ball to throw it, the item shattering on impact. Muttering she lay back down in bed, pain though was spreading through her and she winced reaching up, pausing at the feeling of warm wetness.

Her eyes widened and she lifted her hand up, blood was smeared all over her porcelain fingers.

"No." She whispered.

The pain down below, everything, she ran her hand over her body, naked…her clothes were gone, what sort of spell had that woman done?

She hadn't….actually fucked a Saiyan Prince had she?

She shuddered at the thought, wincing a little, she rolled over, everything was beginning to hurt and her head felt strange. She blinked her logical mind unable to place the physical injuries, anything to match this situation.

"Ugh. Damn you Vegeta, you even ruin my dreams." Bulma whispered.

* * *

 **Please Review!**

 **A/N:** Next time – Vegeta is pissed, while Bulma's really not feeling so good.


	2. She's gone

**A/N:** Thanks everyone for the reviews! Loved them :D As always I don't own DBZ, just this plot. Hope you enjoy the update!

 **Author:** Gold Cherries

 **Rating:** M

 **Arc:** Bulma and Vegeta

* * *

Vegeta's eyes flared open and he was out of bed in a flash. Distress echoed through his soul, nothing…she wasn't here. He raced to the window through the rooms and back again, his breathing grew fast and erratic.

His mate wasn't here.

His new alien mate.

"Woman where are you!" He crouched to peer beneath the black heavyset bed.

"Bulma." He repeated to himself, scanning over the bed the floor, she had just been in his room in the middle of the night like a bewitching dream, a spell maybe?

He could remember her smile and laughter, how her skin had smelt like sweet honeyed bread but mixed with the oddness of oil and chemicals. She had been fragile. Every second he lost control he'd seen her face contort in pain…weak, fragile and beautiful.

He sat down on the end of the bed, agony tore through his chest, his body felt empty and stressed. He could recall the bite, binding them together, if she died, he'd die, if she was scared or hurt he wouldn't be there.

She was a stranger and he'd fucked himself over like this.

He could remember her laughing and saying it was just a dream, their argument.

"Arrrgh!" He stalked out of his bedchambers. "Kakarot!" He roared. "I need a scan of the palace now!"

 **oOoOo**

Wow she really didn't feel so well.

Bulma grimaced, leant over on the work bench moaning to herself. Her body ached, she had deep bruises that had spread across her skin like it'd been a piece of fruit, blue and purple, big gorges where sharp teeth had sunk in, her muscles burned from the romp. But it was her throat.

It leaked blood and serous fluid, she had a high temperature, her chest twinged and mental whispers like questions echoed in her mind over and over. Her name was called… overall though she just felt like shit.

"Man what was that lady thinking?" Bulma said, gradually pushing herself up to stare at the project she had before her. A young girl could have brought that and been seriously abused. Was what people went through exactly the same? Did she sell Prince Vegeta spells? Twisted that's what it was.

Sighing she lay her head back down on the table, she probably should go to the medical assistant. She'd caught some virus or something, but she'd die if someone saw those bruises, wouldn't take a genius to put it together.

She could fix herself…maybe.

Struggling she tried to get up off the chair, figuring she could just lie down for a while, after two attempts she grimaced and collapsed back into her seat head in her arms, or she could just sleep here. She caved.

 **oOoOo**

Yawning Bulma rolled over, her body pressed up against warm heat, she sighed, snuggling closer. Then her sense of comfort just blew up, her surrounds shifted, there a vicious curse, a gasp, then she was yanked purely off the surface.

"Ah don't." She moaned, eyes shut tight as she covered her mouth. "Gonna end up sick."

"What…where the fuck were you woman?" The husky words hissed.

Bulma's nose crinkled, suddenly less interested in opening her eyes, finding her body cradled close to someone, her hair being brushed back from her face.

"You're unwell."

"Mm." She got out.

"Have you eaten anything? How much sleep have you got? Are you cold? How do you feel?" The questions came in a rush.

Finally the scientist cracked open an eye, it with morbid fascination that she looked into the dark intense gaze of the alien. She cringed and shut her eyes again. "No…this can't be happening, it's a dream. A Dream!"

There was silence for some moments, Bulma eventually peeking at the alien. "If it's a dream, why are you in my bedroom?" Vegeta asked grasping a handful of her hair to tug her head back, Bulma slowly opened her eyes to look into the annoyed gaze.

"How am I supposed to know? I woke up here. I brought a girls dreaming sphere or something like that, I didn't expect to dream about some murderer."

The saiyan's eyes had slanted considerably. "What race are you woman?"

A fear slid through her chest and she shrugged, "Does it matter? I'm not real, soon I'll disappear. You're imagining this."

"Imagining? Are you a fool, you are sick aren't you? Your body is becoming bonded to my own. Don't even suggest this isn't real."

"You're asleep aren't you?" Bulma mocked. Seeing the hint of uncertainty flicker in the dark eyes. "Maybe you're making all of this up. Anyway, how could I just get into your room, don't you have guards."

The saiyan's lips drew back in a hint of a snarl, but instead of yelling she found his forehead pressed to her own nuzzling their noses together for a moment.

"Don't push me. I've killed billions, I don't have a mind for patience. Dream or not. You ARE my mate. That's my bite on your neck."

Bulma wasn't sure what to say, shuddering as a finger traced over the disgusting, weeping wound, instead of pain it was shivers of pleasure, mentally cringing as the finger continued to circle the mark. "Race woman. I want to know what things my mate shall need. I can get you most things."

"I'm shy." Bulma offered pulling her head back, attempting to be bashful as she looked down. "It's not right to be so open when courting."

Vegeta snorted. "Shy…you aren't lying now are you woman?"

The corner of her mouth hinted at a smile, but instead she pouted, "Don't you trust me."

"No." Vegeta said flatly.

Bulma smirked then, "Well either way, shy or not. I'm not ready to talk about myself just yet, it feels awkward, give me time."

"Tch. I want to know where you are."

"I'm not real." Bulma said with a shrug, "Make it up sweetheart."

"You are real." Vegeta hissed. "I didn't mate with a ghost." Bulma rolled her eyes then. Apparently that was a mistake as the alien sneered and she was shoved down on the bed, the man above her like last night, his hands dragged over the deep bruises over her legs, making her yelp. "Ghosts don't feel pain." He purred.

Leaning right down he nibbled along her collarbone, to hover over the wound. "Or pleasure."

Bulma frowned for a second until she found his mouth locking over the sore place and he sucked it causing molten heat to spread through her belly and she moaned, there a muffled chuckle at her reaction.

She had to get out of this. "P-Prince Vegeta…Future ruler of Vegeta-sei" The moment the words left her mouth, she felt the world beginning to change, heard the alarmed call from the prince and she jerked upwards with a panicked gasp. Hand latching over the still damp place on her throat, shuddering in memory of the man's touch.

This was screwed up. Damn market lady, they were having serious conversations today, she wasn't going dancing around and visiting sexy mass murderers thank you. Especially ones that was her sworn enemy.

 **oOoOo**

Three hours later Bulma was in one foul mood, the lady wasn't in the market, she couldn't find anyone selling those baubles today. She was feeling pretty pissed, how was she going to manage to avoid this? Or Vegeta? There had to be some trick right? She couldn't keep having dreams where they impacted her physical appearance, sheesh she looked like something the cat hacked up…didn't feel awesome either. Bruised and wanting to go ouch every few moments. Dream saiyan sex was far too rough and that damn infected thing on her neck just made her dizzy and tired, she'd thrown up twice this morning and her temperature was in the forties.

"Aw man." She whimpered sinking down in the research lab. "Think Bulma, you're supposed to be a fucking genius right. What's the answer?" All she could think of was talking to someone, finding out more about that trinket.

"You are a genius." A soft voice teased.

She looked up into the amber eyes of her friend, the green skinned alien crouched down at her side. "What's wrong Bulma?"

"I messed up. Played with this race's games and now I'm being haunted by a bad guy."

Eyes blinked, but the alien didn't comment, reaching out instead to soothe back her blue hair from her face.

"How do you fight someone you can't escape?"

"Well…surely that's incorrect, you are here aren't you?" Valiis offered.

"Suuure now I am. How long will that last?"

"I wish I could understand." The Makateeian sighed. "You're always ahead."

"Ok, ok. So say I did this thing, a drug maybe here, it's screwed with my brain and now I am seeing someone when I sleep, who thinks they are mated to me. We're arguing kinda and it happened the second time without the drug, but what's freaking me out is I'm getting actually physical reactions happening." She touched beneath her throat and the dripping wound.

The alien paled, jerking his hand back, "Desire echo, you…actually mated with someone from that."

"That is the question." Bulma grumbled to herself. She realized something fast, "Wait, desire echo you know what that trinket is?"

"I…does not everyone? It's a childish gift, we have something similar in our people, it's in many high tech races who also possess strong life energy. It is a reflection…an echo of a deep desire or emotion. You see this in a dream, but for some it gives you a chance to truly connect if the echo also reflects the other person's desire. So by that I would say both of you reflected a desire for…a relationship, companionship whatever it was. So that makes it a physical occurrence. The life energy can span the impossible. It's childish as normally it's just a dream, a thought you can experience in the night, but yours was responded to."

"I did NOT want to fucking screw the saiyan prince you got that? No way. He's dirt."

Valiis gaped, "What?" He whispered.

Her skin warmed, "Ah…"

"You're mated to our enemy?"

"I'm not! It's a dream-"

"It's not a dream. Not really." Valiis disagreed, his voice trembled. "We're supposed to kill him."

"I know. I still will."

"Uh huh."

Bulma growled, covering her face for a minute. Her friend silent. "He exterminated my people, I'm not betraying Earth like that, he's killing more every day, planets turning to dust. Trust me. I'm not going to be with him Valiis." She dropped her hands from her face staring into the troubled gold eyes.

Valiis looked away, "He'll find you. The saiyan will come to this planet."

"No…it's ok." Bulma pleaded with her friend. "We're safe. Vegeta doesn't know where I am, who I am. Just tell me how to disconnect this thing."

"No idea. I-I am sorry it is very rare and exciting for this to occur, no one normally wants to disconnect from their hearts desire. It's the best thing that could happen."

"Great… just great." Bulma slumped back against the wall.

Valiis sighed, "You are right, there must be some solution, maybe it shall wear off."

Bulma inwardly moaned. She had to go through nights…maybe weeks of this?

 **oOoOo**

Again. It'd happened again?!

"Kakarot!" Vegeta exploded, as he tossed the blankets aside to leap out of bed, his heart dropped at the familiar empty room.

The fragile alien female was definitely gone. He walked back to his bed to smooth his hands out over the bedding as he smelled the bedclothes and sheets, musk, sweetness.

If not for the smell it was like she hadn't existed at all, but her taste is lingered on his fangs and tongue, he could remember her small body in his arms. Her odd blue hair, matching eyes, sly gaze.

"Hey Vegeta." Kakarot waltzed in, his tail waving behind him, his eyes warming, "You still upset huh?"

"She's missing. What should I be acting like? Happy Kakarot?"

The man scratched his cheek. "Hm…guess not huh?"

Vegeta walked passed his clueless body guard, out the room, in again. "Is she a wizard? Is that it?"

"Eh…Dunno, a wizard on Vegeta-sei? Never heard of it before. I mean everyone's searching but there's been no signs of her. Can you tell us more info. Blue hair, alien…really isn't a lot to go off."

"Bulma. Her name I told you."

"Yeeeeah but there's probably millions of alien Bulma's, how's it spelt?"

"How should I know fool." Vegeta scowled, "She has a last name. She told me."

Kakarot grinned waiting in expectation and dread filled him. Last name. What was it? He stuttered raking his brain. Bulma, he remembered that, but she had just been so interesting, he paid more attention to the touching then what her loud mouth came out with. "Doesn't matter. Just search." Vegeta dismissed.

"So…when ya going to tell the planet about your mate. Everyone will be excited."

"She's a fucking alien, I'll die before they know I have a mate. On that note, I'll end up dying if I don't get her back soon, she's weak, I could squeeze my hand shut and her skull would be crushed to liquid."

Kakarot stared, lips parted. "No one is that weak…Well ok, Aliens can be, but that's too fragile."

"Exactly, I need her here, she'll need bodyguards, rules, She dies, I'll die. We have to be fast."

"Ok Prince, I can do it. You just relax. You have missions to work out. Bye!" Kakarot waved with a laugh and walked out.

Vegeta's gaze slanted, "Bulma…" He mused to himself, thinking about the beautiful creature, what alien could she be? He'd need to study this more.

 **oOo Please Review :) oOo**


	3. Painful Truth

**A/N:** Thank you guys for the reviews! You really made me smile :D Someone asked me about the story being A/U. This alternate universe, is a 'what if?' world. On 'what if?' Goku was never sent to Earth. If Planet Vegeta was never destroyed and instead the Cold Empire was overtaking the Universe with the saiyans hard at work beside them. What if? Stories are always so much fun to write. Hope you keep enjoying the story and feel free to ask me questions as I go.

 **Rating:** M

 **Author:** Gold Cherries

 **Arc:** Bulma and Vegeta

* * *

She felt awful.

Bulma groaned spread out across her desk, piles of paper scattered about, her computer lay open, schematics blinking.

It was so hard to think. Her eyes half mast, zoned out as she lay there. She could hear strange things, nearly questions that rung in her mind. Delirious maybe? She didn't know anymore. Her temperature would rage, perspiration covered her body, it would break then repeat itself all over again. Moving too much induced vomiting and she was beginning to worry she was becoming septic. That bite wasn't looking any better. She had been tossing antibiotic pills and her new friend, the 'keep awake' pills. But staying awake wasn't the real answer. She knew that.

She needed to go out and question people, but she was in no state to do so.

Sighing Bulma thought about the latest movements of the Saiyans. The monsters were heading out to a weak ocean planet, it was very similar to earth. Her teams had sent out her inventions that would help.

It was morbid. What would they do this time?

…the next time?

They ruthlessly slaughtered so many, Saiyans were parasites to this universe. She had to kill them. Bulma had been working on a plan for a long time. Truth was, sometimes retaliation was the only answer.

It was a depressing thought.

What would she say to Vegeta? She couldn't describe the depth of hatred she felt inside. Those nights ago, when it was all just a dream, she'd let herself be swept up in a moment of euphoria and excitement.

She'd been alone for fifteen years, imprisoned, stranded, freed, learnt new languages, eventually to become famous through the solar systems for her projects. Working day in-and-out to fight this war. To be in something so tangible that night, even for a moment brought her back to being a teenager on Earth, boyfriends, being carefree and not focused on work.

Grimacing her eyes slid to her clock, three days she hadn't slept. It enraged her now to think of how foolish she'd been. That she'd actually let herself be with the race that had gutted her friends and family. It'd been a game to those monsters. Now her home, her past, was completely gone.

Her lashes fluttered, she should be ashamed.

Reality though, she just wanted the illness to go away, she hadn't learnt anything when looking up Saiyan mating habits, apparently it was quite taboo.

She'd have to meet him again, putting it off wasn't going to help her at all.

Not like she had to be scared, logically it was just a dream.

Too exhausted to crawl to her bed, her eyes fell closed and she finally let herself slip into sleep.

 **oOoOo**

Opening her eyes Bulma looked around the dark red and obsidian room. Pain swelled out through her body and she stifled a groan, collapsing to the floor, the cold marble a relief against her heated skin.

Her moment of comfort dissolved fast when she heard the thud of another, lashes parted to look up at the agitated alien knelt at her side. Well that hadn't taken long. She thought to herself.

"Woman where have you been? I've been waiting." The man hissed. She didn't react laying there, lips in a sulky line as she tossed up what to do.

"Days," Vegeta muttered, reaching down, she flinched as his hand covered the surface of her forehead. "You're sick. Idiot, if you told me where you were, you wouldn't feel this bad."

She didn't answer, remaining motionless. Maybe he'd just go away?

Sneering the Prince did no such thing and she was dragged up into his arms. The alien stood to walk across the strange bed chamber to the door, tossing it open. Bulma glanced out curious, only to snicker at the sight, it was a grey wall, it shifted as if it were alive. Vegeta slammed his hand out, but was repelled immediately, it got a curse out of him.

"I told you I'm just a dream" She offered bemused.

Black eyes snapped down to her face. "Tch. So you did." Turning the man walked to one of the large windows, settling her down on the open sill. The woman able to look out at everything. Sky like red blood, forests in the distance that seemed black and hued with violet, the palace was immense. She could see it spanning out through the mountain range and trailing down stone buildings and homes. The view made her catch her breath. "Do you like it Bulma?" The question husky against her ear

She flushed shrugging, "Pretty in its own way, most planets are."

"So a space traveler. That's good to know."

Her eyes flickered, "Prince."

"Mm?"

She felt arms slide around her waist, the saiyan buried his face into her throat, smelling her. It caused her stomach to flip in remembrance, but also unease, Bulma reminding herself what this male actually was. "Why do you kill so many people?"

"The strongest survive. Our kind are warriors, it is not my fault other races are so pathetic, is it now?"

The statement held pride and she felt disgust at his flippant response. "Billions of lives."

There was a snort, "We are just bonding. Do you really want to discuss subjects that clearly piss you off woman? As much as I enjoy arguing, I would prefer you not evaporating so quickly tonight. I won't lie to you. Deal with it. I kill people. My entire planet excels at it." Bulma's eyes slanted as a finger dragged her face to the side, so instead of the view she was looking into the heated eyes. "Makes you angry it seems. Didn't know dreams could get so irritated."

The tease riled her up, her body shaking as she fought herself from blurting out some vicious response. In fact talking to the Prince of the entire race, might be more beneficial then she'd thought.

Her lips quirked, "I never did mind bad boys, but what are you focusing on now? I hear about you on the planet galactic."

"We shall wipe out the entire 7N Quadrant, plans have been in motion for a while."

She mouthed the quadrant to herself, horrified at knowing where that was. "All of them?" Her throat dry.

"Course."

"Seventeen planets."

A dark brow hiked, "You know a lot for a female."

She gaped. "Sexist." She snapped. "Bet a woman could outsmart you anytime."

She faltered as a hand covered her mouth, "Shut up. Keep talking like that and you'll put me in a bad mood." Immediately after, she was wrapped up tight in the alien's arms, the strange embrace frustrating as the saiyans tail would slide over her thigh and calf, tightening randomly.

"Tell me mate of mine, what of your life? Until our minds are fully fused, I am lost, wondering, when you leave me."

Bulma huffed, "Thought you didn't like a woman talking?"

The royal snorted but went to nuzzle his nose against the side of her cheek, trailing down to nibble at her skin. It made her toes curl once dropping below her jaw. Bulma squirmed once he reached the bite mark, eyes closing and she stifled a low cry in her throat, pleasure flooding right through her. Bulma lifted a hand to bury in the black hair to pull him closer, it making the Saiyan purr.

It felt so good. It was hard to remain angry when your body seemed to be burning from within. Asshole.

After an hour and a half Bulma had gone lax in Vegeta's arms. Allowing the Prince to be cuddled right up to her. She felt really good, it seemed the only thing the alien wasn't selfish about, was sexual favours. He hadn't tried to get her to do anything for the pleasure he'd just put her through. All without even undressing.

Moody she looked out over the blood stained horizon, her mind going through all her options. "If I came here, would you stop killing people?" The words sudden.

She felt the other shift behind her, "Do not be foolish. The people, my planet comes before my mate. One day you will be the Princess or even Queen, consider more what you say. This planet needs my strength, not for their rulers to be wimps. Anyway…we are mates, eventually it will tear you apart to be away. Our souls will be meshed completely. It will go better for both of us, if we stay together, you make yourself and I suffer by separation."

"Prince Vegeta-" She whispered.

"No!"

She covered her mouth quickly, just as the saiyan tried to. "-Ruler of Vegeta-sei."

And just like that she began to fade. What startled her though is she didn't wake immediately. Instead she watched as the saiyan threw a tantrum, smashing the side of the windowsill with his fist, stalking across the room to drop to his knees. Vegeta moaned covering his face, curled over on the floor. Before she could see anything else, her eyes snapped open and she was looking back at the familiar clock on her desk.

Her stomach rolled horribly and she slowly pushed herself up, covering her mouth as she fought the nausea. She looked down at her papers, fingers snuck up to press to the tender bite that had been worried so much last night by the saiyan.

Vegeta wouldn't change, so her next option was to somehow dissolve this bond-sleep situation.

A part of her twinged inside, but she couldn't pinpoint why. Probably her incessant curiosity that made her the scientist she was. She had never thought saiyans could have emotions other than rage or harsh primal desires. She'd thought she'd actually witnessed distress in those last few moments, but it'd probably been a tantrum. It wasn't as if Saiyans actually had real emotions.

Thousands of battles she'd watched recorded, uncountable video's of saiyan behaviour, never was there regret or sadness, she'd seen rarely fear, but never sadness, kindness. Tears. For saiyans it just didn't exist.

They were souless

 **oOoOo**

"Why haven't you found her yet Kakarot?" Vegeta hissed.

The bodyguard winced. "Real sorry Prince, until we learn more, I really can't do much."

"Tch."

Kakarot's dark eyes softened and he crouched down by the fidgeting royals feet.

"What's the future queen like?"

"She's…strong-willed and unfortunately not just a weakling. How I see it, she wants to save all the weaklings."

"Eh?" Kakarot rubbed the back of his head, "Save? Is her family in trouble?"

"No she doesn't like anything dying."

Vegeta watched as his guard's eyes dimmed as he tried to work out what he meant. Lips finally tugged and the tall saiyan burst into laughter. Kakarot's eyes sparkling in his hilarity. "Not kill? Does she understand what we are?"

"Apparently she's not the brightest."

"If she's peace loving that will wipe out over half of the planets we're searching." Kakarot stood, still snickering at times. "The Queen shall be very interesting to meet."

"If we can find her." Vegeta muttered.

"Aw don't worry. We will. You keep finding out information and I'll make my searches more precise."

Vegeta felt a hand fall to his shoulder squeezing for a second, "It's gonna hurt Prince but you can do it. I admire your strength." The male winked before exiting.

Vegeta snorted leaning back on the wall, eyes shut as he thought about his beautiful missing mate. He felt like he was slowly being tortured. His skin hurt, his head throbbed. Vindictively he hoped she was suffering as much as he was. Fool, being so immature. Who hid from their mate?

 **oOoOo Please Review :) oOoOo**


	4. The Answer is No

**A/N:** Thank you guys so much for the reviews! Totally made my week. As a couple these two are amusing to write, such big personalities lol. Vegeta really does not like the loss of control.

 **Rating:** M

 **Author:** Gold Cherries

 **Arc:** Bulma and Vegeta

 **Thanks!:** To Spellweaver10 for helping me with my editing.

* * *

"Woman…Bulma wake up."

"Huh?" She groaned at the deep voice, inching herself up on her elbows, her head spun. Bulma stared around, mind blank not understanding her surroundings at all. Crimson above, dark pebbly earth beneath her palms and in the distance, towering black and white stone walls.

"You are bleeding." The voice sounded quite agitated

She swung herself upright, legs crossed. Bulma frowned, reaching back to the base of her skull. Wetness. "Oh." Bulma observed the coating of dark blood over her digits.

"What are you doing woman? Did you call me?"

Bulma glanced to the saiyan, he was far across from her, leant against a wall, probably fifteen metres away if she had to make a guess. She looked up, dark red, it spread out above filled with strange clouds. She was outside. "Ow." She grumbled, rubbing the back of her head. "I fell over, where are we Vegeta? It's a different place."

"I was training, then the world changed and here you were." Vegeta said. "We're at one of the training grounds. I'll look like a fool."

Did that mean she made him pass out? Her blue eyes held some uncertainty, "Hm."

Vegeta was watching her like a hawk, but he made no move to come any closer.

"I'll stop bleeding. Relax." Bulma couldn't help but reassure him, the idiot looked stressed.

Vegeta snorted, but didn't respond further on the words. "What have you done today?" His tone low and somewhat foreign.

"Not much, just vomiting…more vomiting, oh and of course more vomiting." Bulma said, rolling her shoulders, feeling stiff.

The saiyan smirked, looking away, "What did you expect? Have you improved since coming here?"

"Guess a little, but this gravity sucks. Tiring to even sit up."

"It's 35G."

She blanched, that was ten times the amount of earth's gravity. How was she still alive? There must be safe guards to this dream world.

"So woman." Vegeta had crouched right down now, "Do you have family?"

Bulma's eyes slanted, remembering the reason why she didn't have one. "No."

The saiyan's lips twisted in a sneer. "Ok. What do you eat?"

Bulma laughed, so strange. "Why?"

"Just answer the question. If you're going to interrupt my training, be entertaining. My sparring partners will be quite concerned with my random faint, I must get something out of this continued embarrassment."

"I eat meat and vegetables, if that's what you're fascinated in. I'm an omnivore, much like you."

"Hn." Vegeta's tail released his waist, to wave across the pebbly ground. "I prefer meat really." He smirked, "What of your sleeping habits."

She rolled her eyes, "I actually am not interested in talking with you. I don't like you saiyan."

"Tch. Well mate of mine, you should of considered that before you fucked me. So talk. I want to know more about you and why you have this mysterious power to come and go."

Bulma made a face, he could be such a jerk. She should just leave.

"Vegeta, Prince-"

"Wait. Just a bit-"

"Of the Saiyans." The words finished. She blinked when she found out she hadn't disappeared.

:-longer" Vegeta tensed, "What happened?" The harsh words miffed her.

"Ah…"

There was a flash and Vegeta was at her side, yanking her up to her feet. Bulma's lips pursed, a small furrow to her brow. Why hadn't it worked?

"Say it again." The low words made her look up, realising Vegeta was physically shaking.

"Huh? You want me too?"

"It didn't work, that means something shit."

Bulma touched the bleeding place on her skull. "Maybe."

"So say it again!"

She jolted. "Ok, ok, Vegeta Prince of the Saiyans." Nothing. "Prince Vegeta of the Saiyans." She bit her lower lip.

"Are you dying?" Vegeta shook her by the shoulders. "Where are you!? We need to send someone."

"I'm not dying! Augh, stop it Vegeta." She snapped, shoving at the rock like male. It seemed to get a response though as Vegeta let go. "I'm probably just…I don't know."

"I need to know where you are, it's possible you are dying, that's why you don't return with your magic."

"It's not magic." Bulma sighed, a hand to her face as she tried to think, feeling the alien pushing through her blue hair, muttering to himself about her injury and weakness in general. "I don't feel like I'm dying. I'm probably just unconscious Vegeta."

Dark eyes were heated. "Why are you so foolish? You went and hurt yourself."

"I fell over asshole. I didn't mean to sheesh."

"Well think about more than yourself next time. I happen to care if my mate dies. Idiot. You might be bleeding to death, or permanently ruined."

"Thanks, really." Bulma grumbled. "So thoughtful of you."

"You're not worried." Vegeta murmured, voice low and Bulma swore as she was scooped up, the royal carrying her across the training ground, to a stone bench to place her down again. Vegeta sat at her side. "Where are you? I have people throughout the universe, we can find you."

"And you call me an idiot. How is that going to work? I can't see anyone else around." Bulma knew she was probably being more sarcastic than she should, but she herself was wondering what had happened exactly. If it was that dream spell, or if like Vegeta said, her body was in danger.

"Use your magic to wake me up. Tell me a place, I can do it." The dark intense eyes stared into her own and she felt her cheeks flush, memories flooding back, she hurriedly looked away.

"It's not simple like that Vegeta." She leant forward, hands on her knees, the gravity was taking a toll on her. "I have no control over whether you're here or not. I barely have control of what's happening now. This entire thing was an accident. A freak accident. Maybe it's not even real. It could be in my mind." Bulma lied at the end. "Maybe I'm not even real."

"You are, I can feel our bond, whether awake or asleep. What is the accident?"

She frowned, she knew she couldn't tell him that. Associating at all with this race was dangerous. "Tell me instead, can you unmate someone?"

"Tch, no."

"Never? That's so stupid, most races can."

"Well Saiyans are monogamous. That is out of the question. Consider yourself lucky, not many can say they're mated to a Prince, let alone a Saiyan. I am an elite, stronger than most in this universe."

"Yes, yes, I know already." Bulma sighed, she'd been trying to kill him for years. "Put it this way. As long as you're trying to wipe out most of the universe, I'll never come to you."

Vegeta was silent, just watching.

"Also, I have a feeling this magic will wear off soon."

"What?"

"Yup, then I'll never be able to visit again."

"Are you trying to threaten me?" The hiss low.

She shrugged, "I said it was a feeling."

"IF that happens, which I do NOT want, then you know where I am."

"I'd be dead before I'd even arrive. Your security is well known Vegeta."

"Come to the eighth planet in N2 Quadrant, it is a safe zone for many aliens."

Bulma rolled her eyes, that was a mental never.

A hand clasped around her throat and she scowled, forced to look up into the alien's face. "Don't be so angry. I haven't done anything to wrong you yet." The saiyan's tail wrapped around her thigh and Vegeta leant down, nuzzling their noses together. The prince purring as hands slowly slid up her sides. "For an alien, you're quite beautiful."

Bulma tried to ignore the suddenly much friendlier saiyan, but his mouth dragged down over her skin, to the bonding mark and she flinched, eyes became hooded as desire spilled through her.

Damn him.

"Did you think about the peace idea?" Bulma asked, tugged onto the man's lap.

"No." Vegeta mumbled, between nips along her shoulder. "Not going to either."

Her complaints to that died, everything heated right up.

 **oOoOo**

Bulma scowled up at the red sky, lazing out on the saiyan's chest. So she'd screwed up. She'd had sex…a lot of sex. One of the saiyan's hands would smooth over her bare stomach and side in his doze. Bulma had to try to remind herself of all the reasons why she was meant to hate the saiyan. He was a murderer, genocide version of a psychopath, bossy, arrogant, he was involved with the destruction of her entire planet.

Being good in bed, didn't get you a free pass from being evil.

Her lips formed a pout, this dream world situation was getting on her nerves.

"You're thinking of leaving again."

She sighed.

"Woman, it will be easier for you, if you just accept me."

"One would believe so. But it'd go against my very soul." She exhaled, "This is nice though." She admitted reluctantly.

The alien chuckled, "I've come to the conclusion saiyans have ruined something you liked. Have we enslaved a planet in particular? I could release it."

"Nice of you. But no thanks. My planet is dead. Stupid saiyans." Bulma pushed away the arm loosely wrapped around her knee and sat up. Vegeta followed suit.

"Dead?"

"Oops did you forget? I mean with all the planets you wipe out a day, I'm sure that could be pretty easy."

Annoyance was settling over the saiyans features and Bulma shifted, so there was distance between them.

"If they're dead, there is no purpose is holding a grudge against me now. I can't undo it."

"There is too, because you're still doing it!" Bulma snapped, "You're leaving people like me in the millions, with no home, and no family Vegeta!"

"So move here and have a home, brats too."

Bulma's lips had parted, eyes open a little wider than normal. It would be a dream, talk about being committed. She covered her ears. "Noo." She moaned. "That doesn't fix anything Vegeta. You have to stop your fighting."

"That's impossible." Vegeta just snorted. "We're warriors, if your species hadn't been so weak, then they'd be alive still."

Bulma gritted her teeth. "I hate you."

He smirked, "Don't lie to yourself, it won't help you. The bond will ensure you will never forget me, you'll come crawling back eventually." His dark eyes held some humour, "Just like today."

"Vegeta the Prince of the Saiyans," She whispered.

Her eyes snapped open and she was looking at a strange ceiling. Where was she? Bulma begun to panic, before a familiar jade skinned alien leant over her. "Bulma. You're ok."

Relief flooded through her. She was home.

"Valiis, I thought I'd never wake up."

"Ah…yes in that world again?"

"Mm." She reached up to touch her head, finding bandages wrapped around tight.

"You had a pretty bad fall. You've been under surveillance for a while, but the physician finally said you were ok. So I took you back to my place. It's more comfortable than your home. The alien was sheepish, "Hope you don't mind, I do apologise if so."

Bulma rolled to her side, like Valiis said it was definitely more comfortable, cushions and bedding everywhere. "He's a manipulative person Valiis, I need to disconnect this bond. I can't keep going through this. He's trying to make me love him, but also just accept the way things are."

Valiis crouched down next to the bed, his gold eyes watched her. "I don't think it's possible. Maybe you can use him for information. If he manipulates you, just do it back, you are smarter than him. You're the Scientist, the blue light. A genius Bulma. It would be the ultimate position to bring down the saiyans."

Bulma cringed, "Well I could, but I just don't think I'm strong enough to do it. Emotionally. I'm not like him. I can trick people sure, but…"

"But what?" Valiis probed curious.

She made a face, "But how long can you be around someone, who is committing to you, vowing some sort of affection for you, before you begin to believe it. Want it?"

Valiis tugged at one of his earrings in thought, "I don't know. But you're the blue scientist, I trust you won't betray us." He smiled. "You'd be saving millions of people."

"You're right." Bulma dwelled on it, eyes closing randomly as she'd drift in and out of consciousness with her friend by her bed in silent watch. Surely she'd never be that selfish, selfish enough to give in to Vegeta and forget all the people relying on her.

 **Please Review :)**

Next time the rules are changed! Playing with the orb may not have been Bulma's best idea.


	5. Vegeta's Visit

_**A/N:**_ _SORRY! I am very sorry I just disappeared. I went overseas to Europe for a few months and then was in hospital for a major operation. I'm much better now. On a positive note I've wrote sooooo much more for this story in this time. I just need to edit the chapters to put up, easily another 60 000 words done XD Thanks for being patient and sticking with the story._

 _ **Author:**_ _Gold Cherries_

 _ **Rating:**_ _M_

 _ **Arc:**_ _Bulma and Vegeta_

* * *

"What do you mean?" Bulma placed fingers to her lips biting the tip of her nail. "I don't have the orb." Bulma stood in the cramped stall, mentally begging that this old crone would have some sort of solution. The temperatures, vomiting, the stressful nights it was impacting her work output. It was a handicap she couldn't afford. Too many people were relying on her.

"Well if you don't have it love. I can't do much for you."

She flinched and held up her hands, "Whoa, I NEED to stop the dreams. This is your fault, you sold it to me."

"I think you're approaching this the wrong way dear."

Bulma's eyes slanted, "Oh? Well I broke it. Tell me my options. I don't want to see this man forever."

The old alien lady hummed, rearranging her small store, "…This is a foreign request. Can you make him hate you? The connection might die. Else you could always meet up."

Hell no, she thought, massaging her brow. This was ridiculous. "You cursed me." Bulma's hands trembled. "If I fixed the orb-"

"Impossible. You can't recreate what's inside. Just go home and have fun. You have met this person for a good reason, it is fate."

Bulma muttered beneath her breathe. Damn fate. Lousy alien beliefs. "Fine. I'll go, but think of a solution old woman. My life is miserable thanks to that stupid ball."

Concern reflected back to her from the pupil-less gaze and Bulma sighed, shoulders dropped and she turned and headed back home. What a waste of time.

 **oOoOo**

"Prince?"

"It's impossible." Vegeta folded his arms, leant back in his chair, tail flicking across the ground.

His guard Kakarot walked to his side, his smiling mouth now tilted down. "I'm sorry your Highness, they had a new weapon. No one would have predicted it."

"Fifteen died. We lost fifteen saiyans."

"We killed off half the fleet though, it wasn't a total loss." Kakarot offered.

"Those aliens were technological dunces, the most they had done was look at some asteroids. It was the Blue scientist. Must have been! I'm going to enjoy every moment when I can disembowel him. We can't afford to lose more of our people."

"I don't know how they knew we were coming." Kakarot sat on the ground by his feet, a yawn escaping him, rubbing at one of his dark eyes.

"Hn." Where was the scientist getting the Intel from?

"Have you heard more about your mate?"

Vegeta frowned, mind distracted away from the deaths of his people, thoughts instead rested on his beautiful, fragile mate. "No. She had injured the back of her head, I used her, and then she had to argue about the fact we destroyed her planet."

Kakarot cringed, "Oooh that's not good."

"Exactly. She'll whine about this my entire life now. If I could just have her. Keep her on Vegeta-sei for a few years, she'd soon forget all her stupid ideals. Accept what she is, my mate, get over herself and that would be it. But no she's prancing around the galaxy somewhere."

"You can't force her to tell you where she is?"

"Tch. Negative. She escapes."

Kakarot sighed, "Just be nice Prince. She'll come around." He grinned. "I like you, your planet loves you. Won't be long and she'll see what we see."

He snorted, eyes dropping back to the list of dead. The idiot better be right.

 **oOoOo**

Bulma sat the glass bauble before herself with a triumphant smirk, she'd done it. Old hag had no idea what she was talking about, the glass glowed softly. She'd worked four hours to fix the knick-knack from that night of rage when she'd thrown it.

"So let's repeat this." Bulma scooped up the delicate object, placing it beside her bed, stripping off her clothes to pull on some pink pajama pants and a soft top, sliding into bed, only a low light present in the room. Someone as talented as herself? Of course she'd solve this without help. Ha, man she was a genius. Bulma mentally bragged to herself, stretching out to lay on her side, staring at the pretty item. "Bulma Briefs." She whispered and with that she closed her eyes, immediately pulled into slumber.

When her lashes opened it was to a familiar ceiling, she scowled. Great, she'd failed.

Something clicked and her eyes widened, a smile spilled over her lips and she jumped out of bed. "I did it!" She wasn't on Vegeta-sei.

"Did what?" The tired words had her freeze. Ice slipped through her soul and she spun, staring at the man resting in her small bunk, his eyes were half lidded as if exhausted.

They were in her room.

She covered her mouth, they were in her fucking room!

She lunged to her desk slamming her computer shut, trying to gather all the papers she could and tore them in half. The hairs on her neck prickled and she shut one of her eyes as warm breath exhaled over her skin.

"What are you doing Bulma?" The husky words had her shiver.

"Prince Vegeta r-ruler of Vegeta-sei." She stuttered quickly. A sense of dread swallowed her when she found herself still there. What happened?

Bulma flipped around by the much more awake Saiyan. "Are you hurt?"

"No." She disagreed, not moving as a hand slid through the back of her hair.

"Hmph bump, but better." Vegeta stepped back, "Where are we? In a tin can?" He scanned the small bunker.

"I don't know."

"Lying comes too easily for you doesn't it?" Vegeta muttered as he picked up some of her clothes, smelling them to drop again. Moving around the small space. Bulma's bit her lower lip, shakily placing the torn papers behind her.

The saiyan moved from one part of the room to the other, opening the door to a misty world of nothing, Vegeta's lips formed a smirk, he turned around. "This is your room. You're messier than I expected."

Bulma huffed.

"And your clothes are hideous."

Her skin burned, "Listen arsehole, I didn't expect visitors."

"Evidently not, else you'd look more fuckable I'd hope. What are you?" He was staring at everything, the dark eyes cataloguing the room she spent her life designing things to kill his race. "Mechanic? You enjoy tools." He mused to himself.

Bulma's lips pursed, Vegeta tossing her stuff to the ground, occasionally holding up random objects and scrap metal to study with a faint frown. "Are you a researcher? Don't tell me you're actually smart woman, I didn't think sooks and brains went together."

"You really know how to flatter people Vegeta." Bulma said rolling her eyes, looking back at some work. Grabbing for it when Vegeta swiped it up.

"Tch blank."

"Huh." Bulma looked to the schematics. It wasn't blank.

Vegeta though moved through the place looking at every scrap of paper and book he could find, snarling in frustration after an hour. "Is this another spell of yours?"

"Heh…maybe?" Bulma said. She had no idea why he couldn't see what she could, but it was a big relief.

"What planet are you on mate of mine." Vegeta stood before her. "I'm not feeling patient today." He grabbed the front of her pink pajama shirt, yanking her forward, "Let's stop with the games Bulma."

"I'm not ready to stop." She whispered.

The eyes darkened, but Vegeta didn't snap at her, instead he smirked. "Ok." He tossed her back onto her small bunk. He crouched down at her feet. "Tell me instead about your work, I'll find it interesting."

Bulma sat up, swallowing. "You are right, I make lights."

"Lights?"

"Mm yeah, it's a lot of fun, I get good business. No one likes to be in the dark you know."

"And here I thought you could have some intelligence." Bulma jumped when she was jerked closer to the saiyan, his arms lazing over her thighs, the dark obsidian eyes staring up at her. "How long do you think you can keep hating me?" He purred, fingers playing with the fabric of her shirt.

"Forever if you don't change."

Vegeta chuckled, "Hn, unfortunate you choose to live such a stressful life."

Bulma cringed as the alien leant down, nuzzling her inner thigh, it quickly making her stomach heat up. The saiyan roughly massaging down her body as he nipped at her sensitive skin through her thin pants.

"Stop." Bulma said, trying to push him away, only getting a laugh in response, Vegeta soon making her melt. There was never any hesitation with Vegeta, he just did or said whatever he wanted. A couple of hours later Bulma rested beside the Prince, so frustrated her hands trembled, he'd made her feel so good and they hadn't even had sex. He just seemed to love making her fall into an embarrassing mess, getting her off before starting over again.

"Sulking?" Vegeta said, his grin wide, she rolled her eyes looking away from him, too tired to move now. She frowned when an olive arm reached over her to pick up a frame from beside her bed, the prince held it up before them both.

"Who is that?" The question wasn't as light as earlier.

Her blue eyes reluctantly rose to rest on the photograph, it was her sitting on top of a man's shoulders. She was giving the victory sign. He was laughing. "Someone I knew long ago."

"You look at him every day next to your bed?"

"Listen bud, I don't have your photo. Anyway he was my old boyfriend, was only sixteen then. I had good memories. I miss my old life."

"He died."

"No. He lived. We parted ways, not many of my friends survived."

"Hn, you left the planet before it was exterminated."

"Something like that." Bulma muttered, taking the picture off the saiyan. She wasn't going to talk about her past with a psychotic killer. She placed it back beside her bed. Figures he couldn't read anything, yet he could see a photograph. She'd have to remember that.

She felt fingers grasp her chin and her head was tilted so she looked into the harsh gaze of the saiyan. "You're mine now."

She didn't even bother replying.

"Remove that image when you wake up. There is no purpose in living in the past."

"If I don't keep memories of my past. Believe me, there will be no reason to even live." Bulma spat the words at him. Vegeta scowled caressing her cheek with his thumb.

The pair laid together for some time until Bulma found herself awake in her room, Vegeta now just a ghost. She sat up putting her head in her hands.

"What did I do?" Bulma moaned, she couldn't have Vegeta coming here, he might work out what planet she was on.

 **oOoOo**

"Hey Valiis, I've done it!"

The green alien leant down over her, his hair falling in his gold eyes, "You did?"

Bulma laughed, spinning to hold up the sheet of schematics. "Oh yeah. This is going to bring the Saiyans down."

Valiis smiled, "I thought it was impossible." He stepped away holding the sheet as he scanned over it, an uncomfortable glance sent her way. "Are you sure though?"

"Sure?" Bulma said, currently digging around in her tool bag.

"You know…with your new connection to Prince Vegeta."

She snorted, "It's not real. Just some mindless subconscious spell. He's evil, that entire race is an abomination. Anyway I'm protecting a planet, not launching an attack on them."

Valiis nodded, face slowly lighting up, "You're right. This is going to help so many people, billions, you really are brilliant you know that?"

She winked, "Oh I know. We need to transfer this through, Vegeta said he was attacking Yihun. With their planet resources they'll be able to have this up and running in a week. Can't wait!"

Bulma giggled.

* * *

 **Please Review! :)** Heh love hearing from you guys.

 _ **Next time:**_ _A big fat lie and Bulma starts to wonder who the truly evil one actually is._


End file.
